1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable shower seats including storage space for such items as razors, shampoo, conditioner, soap, shaving cream and more the like, and particularly, includes a portable rolling leg rest to accommodate shaving one's legs in the shower.
2. Description of Prior Art
Today, the majority of master bathrooms being added to homes, both new and dated include a separate stall from the bathtub for a shower. In today's day and age, where time is of the essence, most women have phased away from taking baths and now take showers. Most stand up shower stalls today lack not only a place to sit down to relax while bathing, but they also lack storage facilities for extra shampoo, shaving supplies and bar soap. Shaving one's legs in the shower can also be a hassle for there is no place to put your foot or legs. The shower cube with shaving buddy takes care of these issues.
There are many seats and benches that have been given patent in the U.S. such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,251; 6,681,415; 5,185,892; and 5,590,427. Most of these items are targeted towards the elderly or handicap. Other problems with these inventions include the difficulty of mounting and de-mounting the units. There is even a seat developed as a storage devise such as U.S. Pat. No. 592,786. The problem with this invention is it lacks eye appeal, enough space for all shower products, a comfortable seat and a place to rest your legs while shaving them.
Stand alone foot supports have also been invented such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,448; 5,341,528; and Des. 287,075. There are also stand alone shower organizers such as U.S. Pat. No. US D 446,670 S.